Our Hearts Are One
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Akari is overjoyed when N returns. They decide to travel together, overcoming any hardships, and slowly combining their hearts into one. R
1. Chapter 1

"What's wrong with me?" Akari sat against a tree, her face in her hands. Reshiram nudged her shoulder, letting out a concerned growl. She smiled wearily and stroked its snout.

"I'm OK, Reshiram. It's just…I think…I miss N." Reshiram growled again. It knew what Akari was feeling. Ever since it had accepted her at N's castle, it had known that the girl had feelings for the young man that Zekrom, its legendary counterpart, had chosen to stand beside. Akari yawned.

"It's late Reshiram. Let's get some sleep." Reshiram curled around Akari, and she leaned against its vast white body, looking up at the bright moon.

"N…" she murmured before falling asleep. Two of her other Pokeballs opened up, and out came Samurott and Victini. The two Pokémon curled up next to their trainer and dozed while Reshiram kept a silent vigil. All of a sudden Reshiram looked up at the sky and growled, waking Samurott and Victini as it saw a black and blue shape in the sky. It knew that shape. It was Zekrom. The huge black Pokémon slowly descended to the ground, and a green haired young man slipped off its back. That young man…it was N!

"Reshiram, Samurott, Victini, it's been a while," he said softly. Samurott inclined his head, and Victini yipped excitedly, scampering around N as he came closer to Reshiram. Reshiram lifted a wing, revealing Akari's sleeping form. N knelt beside her, stroking her face gently. Reshiram bent its head and nudged Akari's neck. She stirred and moaned sleepily.

"What is it, Reshiram? I…" she broke off, her eyes widening as they opened and landed on N.

"N…?" She choked. "It…it is you…" He nodded, pulling her close to him.

"I missed you, Akari. I didn't know if you hated me or not, but I just had to see you again." Akari was silent for a moment, and then she seized him around the neck, buried her face in his shoulder, and cried.

"Oh N," she sobbed. "I missed you too! I wanted to see you again too!" N hugged her tightly, feeling his stomach flutter, as it always did when he was around Akari.

"Akari, I want to ask you something," he said softly. She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, N? What is it?' Her voice still quivered. He locked his eyes with hers and took a deep breath.

"Will you…allow my friends and me to travel with you?" Akari's eyes widened and filled with tears again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Of course! We'd all love to have you travel with us, N!" Victini yipped excitedly, scampering about with delight. Samurott did an odd kind of back flip. Reshiram raised its head toward the sky and uttered a ringing roar, Zekrom responding likewise. Once the noise died down, N looked up at the moon.

"You must be tired now, Akari. Shall we get some rest?" Akari nodded and leaned back against Reshiram. Zekrom curled around N and lay next to Reshiram. Samurott curled up next to Akari, and Victini curled up next to N. Once they were all asleep, N opened his eyes and looked over at Akari. He reached over and pulled her against him. She sighed and nuzzled against his chest. Blushing a little he murmured in her ear.

"Sleep well Akari. I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Akari, wake up!" Akari groaned and pushed herself upright off of Reshiram. She looked around; it was still dark.

"N, it's so early," she sighed. "Why did you wake me up now?" N grinned.

"There's so much to do and explore! I want to see it all, Akari. I was so excited about it I couldn't sleep!" Akari stared at N. His excitement and curiosity were like that of a small child's. Had he been confined to the castle when he'd lived there? And if that was so, were his recent travels his first encounter with the world? Akari fought back tears at that thought. How could Ghestis be so cruel to keep N locked away from the world all his life?

"Akari?" N's voice snapped Akari out of her thoughts. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a moment." Reshiram came closer, nudging her shoulder and growling. Zekrom growled as well, staring into the clearing. Something was agitating them both.

"Tiii!" Victini called to Samurott, and the two Pokémon ran to the edge of the clearing. Samurott lowered its head threateningly, and Victini's fur stood straight up as a figure seemed to appear out of thin air. A member of the Shadow Triad!

N immediately moved in front of Akari, putting his arm in front of her protectively. The member of the Shadow Triad held up his hands.

"Peace, my lord N. I come not to bring harm to either of you, but to bring something to Akari." N stiffened.

"I no longer go by that name. Team Plasma is behind me."

"Of course. Forgive me. May I give this to Akari?" N stared at him for a heavy moment, and then backed off.

"Fine. But if you hurt one hair on her head…"

"You may trust me. I will not harm her." The member of the Shadow Triad went over to Akari, earning a growl and protective stare from her Pokémon.

"Lord Ghestis asked me to give this to you." The man placed an odd-looking azure instrument into her hands. It seemed to have a mystic quality to it.

"What is this?"

"It is called the Azure Flute. According to legend, when this is played at the top of Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh region, it will summon the legendary Pokémon Arceus." The man paused. "Lord Ghestis…is he testing you? Or is he using you? I don't know. Farewell. We shall not meet again." And with that, the man vanished. N came over to Akari.

"So that can summon the legendary Arceus…Akari, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so. We're off to the Sinnoh region!"


End file.
